


The Keeper's Keep

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: Hermione's Haven, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It was her favourite coffee shoppe for a multitude of reasons.





	The Keeper's Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s August 25 #RollADrabble (pairing: Hermione/Oliver and trope: coffee shoppe ) and Bingo Square B3: Romance.
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione smiled when she walked into her favourite coffee shoppe in Diagon Alley, The Keeper’s Keep. Her smile deepened when she spotted owner Oliver Wood behind the counter of the shoppe, speaking with one of his employees. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she caught his eye.

She had been harbouring a small crush on the retired Quidditch player for some time now. When he opened the coffee shoppe after ending his Quidditch career, she had been ecstatic. Coffee was probably her favourite thing to drink, and now she could drink Quidditch and catch glimpses of her crush - could things get any more perfect?

“Hermione, good morning,” Oliver greeted her when she approached the counter.

“Hi, Oliver,” she greeted back, smiling warmly at him. “How are you today?”

“Good, and yourself?” she asked.

“Good, good,” Oliver replied. “What can I get for you?”

Hermione looked up at the menu. “Today, I think I’ll get an iced vanilla chai, please, and an orange glazed croissant.” She handed him the payment, gesturing for him to place the extra in the tip jar.

“I’ll bring it over once it’s all set,” Oliver told her, flashing her a grin before he stepped away from the counter.

Hermione wandered over to the window, taking her favourite spot. She would frequently sit there so she could watch people as they bustled by, going about their business in the alley. Being a Potion Mistress and researcher, she was able to set her own schedule and hours. Because of this, she typically left her mornings free so she could visit The Keeper’s Keep.

A few moments later, Oliver came over with her order. Usually, it was one of the barista’s that delivered, not Oliver himself. She smiled at him again. “Thanks, Oliver,” she said as he placed her order down on the small table.

“Can I join you?”

Hermione blushed, but nodded. 

Oliver took a seat across from her, looking at her curiously.

“What’s up?” Hermione asked after taking a sip of her iced chai. She sighed softly as the cold sweetness awakened her taste buds. 

“So, I couldn’t help but notice that you frequent my shoppe a lot,” Oliver began.

Hermione blushed. “Well, I do love a good coffee place.”

“There’s one closer to your flat, but you walk past it every day to come to my place.” Oliver placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “Is there a reason for that?”

“Maybe,” Hermione replied, her heart racing. 

“Because I’m not going to lie, I like seeing your beautiful face here almost every morning.”

Her blush deepened. “Is that so?” 

“Mhmmm,” Oliver said, leaning back in his chair. “Do you… I mean… Am I the only-”

“No,” Hermione cut him off. “I… like you, Oliver. And I do come here every morning in the hopes of catching your attention.” She admitted the truth to him, knowing there was no use in denying her feelings or motives.

“Good, because I like you, too, Granger. And I’d like to take you out tomorrow night, if you’re free.”

“I’d love that,” Hermione told him, unable to keep the large smile off her face.

“Perfect, meet me here at six? We can head out after I close up.”

“Sounds like a date,” Hermione said excitedly.

Standing, Oliver leant down and gently pressed his lips against her cheek. “It is a date, I’ll see you then, Granger.”

Hermione watched Oliver as he walked away and disappeared into the back of his shoppe. Her stomach swirled with butterflies. Returning her attention to her breakfast, her thoughts kept drifting towards Oliver… She couldn’t wait for their date.


End file.
